Autonomous Socialist Republic of Punic Tambayé
The Autonomous Socialist Republic of Punic Tambayé, better known as the ASRPT, is one of four autonomous republics in the Republic of Mighty Carthage (more informationat:http://sites.google.com/site/qarthadastcarthage/). It encompasses much of South-eastern Tambayé, an island to the South of the continent of Aels. History The Punic Incursion on Tambayé: During the decades of the 21st century, the Republic of Carthage was suffering many social problems as a result of overcrowding in its large cities, particularly in areas in North Africa.To alleviate this problem and to secure more resources the Government began searching for possible locations for colonies. The island of Tambayé in Aels was largely unclaimed, and in a state of anarchy, so the go-ahead was given for a military operation to seize lands for settlement. An expeditionary force of 4,000 Marines landed and began construction of military outposts on the Southern coast and conducted operations against local warlords. Soon a larger force of 10,000 Marines landed and pacified the natives, forcing them into "relocation communes" while others fled into the mountains. Establishing the Colony: With the aid of 3-D digital maps, planners in Carthage began a comprehensive plan for the construction of communities and for the dispatch of settlers to the new colony. Settlers were drawn from the lower classes, and arrived in three waves from 2041-43, at the rate of as many as 100,00 per month. Eventually a socialist government was designated as optimal for the colony. To understand why this is, a little knowledge of 20th century Carthaginian history is needed… From 1968-1998 Carthage was a Soviet-style socialist nation, in fact it was the USSR's most important ally. The Socialist government reduced much of the suffering that the common people had suffered through under the US-supported military junta. After the collapse of the USSR and the end of communism in Europe Carthage's allies basically disappeared, though it still had good relations with Russia. The economy had become extremely sluggish and various social problems were crippling the government. Gradually socialism was transitioned out of the government and Carthage reverted back to capitalism. However in recent years economic problems have again hit Carthage, and a size-able portion of the population has grown disaffected with the capitalist system. They are mostly people over 50 and younger than 25, they are finding it increasingly difficult to find jobs and even survive in the increasingly squalid and corrupt Carthaginian cities. Because of this leftists have made a comeback, including the People's Socialist Party, which ruled during the Socialist era. The PSP has become increasingly influential, especially since Michel Shafat (de facto ruler of Carthage) is a "son of the revolution" who made his fame as a fighter pilot and later cosmonaut during the 70s. Tambayé is being structured as an autonomous socialist republic under Carthaginian authority. It will be an experiment in the viability of socialism today, and if it succeeds may cause sweeping changes to Carthage itself. Soon a huge construction campaign began, as cities and harbors were built from scratch across the newly-seized territory. Construction centered around a coastal metropolis named "Sur City" which was named in honor of the original leader of the PSP and the Socialist Republic of Carthage. Adjacent to the port city was a large military base called Camp Shafat, which is now the Carthaginian military's HQ in Tambayé. Leadership of the PSP selected Lopé Gavarró, a famous Catalan technocrat, as the leader of the new ASRPT. The Native Issue During the initial invasion many natives, notably Yoro Cissoko's "Shabal Army" put up determined resistance, before superior Punic firepower routed them. Natives were soon rounded up into "relocation communes." There they lived in squalid conditions, and were used as forced labor on construction projects. This caused allegations of human rights violations, but these were dropped due to lack of evidence from international authorities. It is possible that Carthaginian authorities engaged in a cover-up of abuses. As settlers began to arrive, Marshall of Carthage Michel Shafat ordered the military to disperse the relocation communes and force the natives onto "home lands." However Rhamos intervened, requesting that the natives be relocated to its colony Osatia. Somewhere above 3 million natives were forced to emigrate to Osatia. This may have led to the uprisings that the JAN responded to in "Operation House-Cleaning." Category:Continent of Aels Category:Tambayé Category:Carthage